Ramona will you Scott I am
by MrIssac69
Summary: Someone from both Scott and Ramona's past comes to pay a visit
1. Chapter 1  A happy ending for all

Ramona will you ... Scott i am ...

A Scott pligrim fan fiction

Chapter 1: A Happy Ending for all

2 months after the legue of evil ex's.

"Well do think ramona will like?" asked Scott. Kim looked with eyes and mouth wide open at the ring scott had custom made for ramona. "Scott are you going to marry Ramona" said Kim "Yes I love her" said scott. The ring is 6 diamonds in order Blue, Pink and Green that spell out RAMONA each letter is on of the diamonds. "She will love it, but have you talked to your sister about this Scott ?" asked Kim "No" said Scott "I will do that now!" Scott walked out of Kim's house. As Scott left, Kim sit down and breath a sigh of releaf and said "Why why god why is everyone coming to me with their problems Scott, Walace and Ramona. God damn can't a girl have a day to her self?"

Walace's problem "Kim" said Walace "What Walace?" screamed Kim "Can I borrow 20 dollars?" ask Walace "WHAT! what for?"  
>"Phone credit" said Walace "Fine" said Kim.<p>

(Fun Fact: Walace has not ask anyone for money in 5 years)

Ramona's Problem Will be in the next chapter thanks for reading my first fan fiction I welcome feedback thanks Mr Issac 69 :P 


	2. Chapter 2  Ramona's problem

Ramona will you ... Scott I am ...

A Scott pligrim fan fiction

Scott: Welcome back Macca Ramona: Welcome back babe I mean Macca Scott:What what did ramona say?  
>Macca:Nothing ramona said nothing, here is chapter 2<p>

Chapter 2: Ramona's Problem

"KIM! help me please help me" screamed Ramona in pain, Kim rushed to the door and rip it open Ramona sprinted to the toilet and close the door. Kim put her ear to the door and heard Ramona vometing 2 mintues later ramona came out from the toilet and sat on Kim's couch. "Are you ok ramona?" asked Kim "Now I am thanks Kim, I have been feeling sick in the moring for 2-3 weeks." said ramona "Hey Kim can I ask you something?" said ramona "Yeah shoot" said Kim "Is scott ... is scott cheating on me?" Ramona started to sob and cry and next second angry and furious at scott. "Ramona are you ok ?" ask Kim "Yeah yeah I am just angry at Scott" Then ramona started to sob and cry again. Kim handed ramona a box of tissues ramona started to blow her nose and cry "Maybe...maybe he doesn't find me hot and attractive anymore or maybe because...because I am pregnant" Ramona started cry. Kim looked at ramona and ask "Is it Scott's"  
>Ramona nodded, Kim was shocked "Have you told scott yet, have told anyone yet ?" Ramona said "Only you and gideon. Kim said to ramona "You should go home and tell scott ok?" Ramona ask "Don't tell anyone please please Kim?" "Ok"<br>"Thanks" Ramona got up and walk out the door.

(Fun Fact: Gideon is the name of her cat. P.S. I think it's werid that rammy I mean ramona named her cat after her ex boyfriend.)

Thank you for reading my Fan Fiction, chapter 3 will be up soon Thanks from Mr Issac 69 :P 


	3. Chapter 3  Scott's walk home

Ramona will you ... Scott i am ...

A Scott pligrim fan fiction

Macca: Ramona what the hell was that?  
>Ramona: Call me Rammy Macca: Rammy ?<br>Ramona: Rammy, only lovers call me rammy Macca: What do you mean "Lover" it was one night Ramona: One long sensual night Macca: Rammy I DO love you but it could never happen between us Macca: You are with scott and I am with myself destained to be alone.  
>Ramona: I love you too, I want to be with you, I will leave scott for you.<br>Macca: No no no if you leave scott he will be come a evil ex boyfriend.  
>Ramona: So what should we do?<br>Macca: I would like to hold you in my arms one more time Ramona: I love would that and I love you Macca: I have a room upstairs. Come on rammy Ramona: Awwwwwwww ok.  
>Scott: Hey bro wait where did you go?<p>

Chapter 3: Scott's walk home

"Hi you have reach Stacy pligrim I am not here right now please leave message thanks." "Damn you Stacy"  
>said Scott as he walked into pole "Owwwwwwwwww" as Scott lies there thinks to him self what life will be when him and ramona get married, her dress, him holding ramona in his arms at the end of the ceremony and the honeymoon night. Scott felt his sword of understanding start to raise (If you know what I am saying).<br>As Scott stood up, Scott could hear a voice, he turns around to see Mattew padel standing here. "Hello Pilgrim"  
>"Mattew what the hell why aren't you dead" said Scott "Pilgrim you are not good enough for ramona." Lucas lee said "He is right bro, ramona will get sick of you and leave you. Todd smashed scott into a wall and said "Scott, do you think you can stay with ramona for the rest of your life." Roxie said "Are you man enough for ramona, well are you?"<br>Gigdeon walks up to scott and grabs throws scott into the middle of the evil ex's. Gigdeon ask scott "Scott what would you do if ramona was pregnant ?" Scott looked up at the evil ex's surrounding him they started yelling and beating him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed scott "Scott, Scott, Scott are you ok bro?" ask Neil.  
>"I had the scarest dream dude." said Scott. "Let's get you home, dude" said Neil. As Scott and Neil started to walk down street, Scott checked his phone 2 miss calls from ramona. "Oh my rammy" scott hugged his phone while thinking about his rammy.<p>

Thank you reading my fan fiction sorry about the long intro thanks from Mr Issac 69 :P 


	4. Chapter 4  Bed time

Ramona will you ... Scott i am ...

A Scott pligrim fan fiction

Scott: Hey dude look at this Macca: A nice ring bro but i think we should stay friends Scott: Funny, it is for rammy Macca: Awwwwwwww rammy Scott: Macca I have something to ask you Macca: I didn't sleep with rammy I mean ramona...I mean what Scott: Ok what was that oh who cares, would you be my best man?  
>Macca: Hell yeah bro Scott: Thanks bro Ramona: Hey boys Scott: Hey rammy Macca: Hey rammy I mean ramona<p>

Chapter 4: Bed time

Scott and Neil are walking to Stacey place "Wait how did we get here, Neil!" said Scott "Thanks bro" said neil as he walks up the stairs. "God damn him the sly jerk" Scott thought to himself. As Scott walks home he could help think about his dream and question Gigdeon said "Scott what would you do if ramona was pregnant ?"  
>Then Scott stopped and really thought about what if Ramona was pregnant ? what if his little rammy is pregnant? Scott started thinking about baby names like Patrick, Matt, Danny, Grace, Hope and Faith. Before Scott knew it he was home, Scott walked in and saw Ramona sitting at the table and walked up on and touch her sholder. All of the sudden Ramona throws the plate on the table into Scott's face, then thrown him against a wall and then kicked him down the hall. Ramona stops because her stomach started to hurt "What the hell ... ramona are you ok"<br>asked Scott. "Owwwwww Scott owwwwwww scott i'm i'm pre" then Ramona pass out "Ramona, Ramona are you ok?"  
>ask scott as he is freakin' out so he picks her up and carries her over to to their bed. Scott puts a towel underwater and put its on ramona's forehead and Scott lies here with ramona praying for her to be ok. Scott laid there awake for hours waiting for her to wake up. 3:30am: Ramona wakes up "Good moring Ramona" said Scott with a smile on his face.<br>"Scott I have something say, Scott I am - " Scott cuts in "Ramona you know I love you, we have been dating for 6 months 23 days 5 hours 36 mintures 59 seconds. Ramona the first time I saw you in my dream, I knew you were the love of my life and I would do anything to make you happy, so I was thinking, Ramona V. Flowers, will you marry me? (Fun Fact: If you don't know yet "Rammy" is a pet name Scott uses for Ramona ok?)

Thank you for reading my fan fiction If you don't understand anything just e-mail (macca_.au)  
>thanks from Mr Issac 69 :P <p>


	5. Chapter 5  loVe

Ramona will you ... Scott i am ...

A Scott pligrim fan fiction

Ramona: Macca about last night Macca: Yeah?  
>Ramona: Thank you just ... Thank you Mr Issac: Ok I don't mind anytime rammy Scott: Ramona did you cheat on me with Macca Ramona: Ummmmm Scott: Ramona did you cheat on me with Macca !<br>Macca: Calm down Scott Scott: NO! Ramona did you cheat on me with Macca !  
>Ramona: Yes, fine ok I slept with Macca Scott: When did this start?<br>Ramona: After you came back after you visited Lisa Macca: Lisa! Lisa lisa?  
>Scott: Yes, that Lisa Macca: Oh go fuck your self Scott<p>

Chapter 5: loVe

Ramona was stunned. Scott just looked at ramona with his puppy dog eyes. Ramona looked at the ring "It's perfect the colours and diamonds, yes I will marry you scott pilgrim." Ramona hugged Scott and cryed in his arms "Ramona are you ok?" asked Scott. "Scott I something to say, Scott, I am pregnant. Scott I love you please don't hate me." Scott looked at her. Ramona started to cry. Scott grabbed her and pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. " Ramona I love you and nothing is gonna change that, I love you ramona."  
>Ramona and Scott hugged for awhile, they laid down and Ramona fell asleep in Scott's arms. Scott leaned over and kissed ramona's cheek and said "I love you rammy." The next day Ramona wakes up and see Scott making breakfast for Ramona. "Good moring Rammy" said Scott is running around the kitchen cooking. Knock knock at the door "I got it" yelled Scott "Hi who are you?" asked Scott. BOOM! gunshot rang out thought ramona's aparment.<br>Ramona gets up and see Scott on the floor dead in a pool of his blood. Ramona runs outside crying, screaming "Who are you?" "Come on rammy you know who I am" as the person turns around and stares at ramona. Ramona stares at the person and says "Oh my god it's you". The person pulls a gun a shoot ramona in the head. Ramona wakes sweating and beathing heavly. "Good moring Rammy" said Scott is running around the kitchen cooking. Knock knock at the door "I got it" yelled Scott. Ramona gets up and yells "Wait Scott don't get the door!" too late scott opened the door "Hey bro" said the person at the door. "Hey Macca what up bro" said Scott. Ramona asked Scott "Who is it". "It's Macca"  
>repiled Scott. Macca stared at Ramona, Ramona stared at Macca, Scott asked "Do you guys know eack other?"<br>"You could say that" said Macca. Ramona said "Scott, met my ex-ficcee."

Thanks for reading my first fan fiction I welcome feedback, If you don't understand anything just e-mail (macca_.au) thanks Mr Issac 69 :P 


	6. Chapter 6  The real fight begins

Ramona will you ... Scott i am ...

A Scott pligrim fan fiction

Macca: Scott calm down Scott: No she cheated on me Ramona: Scott I am sorry Scott: Go fuck your self Ramona Ramona: You just like the others, Scott!  
>Macca: That it! Scott you fucking dog Macca: I bet that you didn't tell Ramona what happened 2 months ago Scott: Ok ok sorry Ramona Ramona: Too late Scott what happen 2 months ?<p>

Chapter 6 - The real fight begins

"So you guys used to date ?" asked Scott "Yeah" said Macca.

Macca Age - 23 Height - 5'10 Eyes - Powder blue Nose - Small Smile - Warm Teeth - White Body - Six pack Skin - Light tan Clothes - Big red coat open with a loose black shirt and tight jeans Ramona asked "What are you doing here?" Macca said "I wanted to visit Scott and yeah, bad timing I guess with Scott proposing to you". "How do you know that" asked Scott "Well I saw the ring on ramona hand when I walk in and I saw when she took it off there was no indenttion on her hand" said Macca. "Ramona, how did Scott do aginst the league?" asked Macca "Alright I guess" said Ramona "Alright?" screamed Scott. "Your lucky Scott because old G man asked me to join the "league of evil ex's" ." said Macca. "How did you and Scott met ?" asked Ramona "Well do you want the true or fake story?" asked Macca "What true story" asked Scott. "Ok I was dating Scott's sister: Stacey at the time, she said to meet Scott and I walk to meet Scott and saw these kids picking on him, I go over and tell them to leave him alone, tell me to fuck myself I tap one on shoulder and kicked him into all ran off after that no-one messed with Scott or Stacey or me. The end"  
>Scott asked "What are you doing here?" "Well" said Macca "to Visit you, ok ?" Scott asked "Macca how did you met Ramona?"<br>"Macca I will tell this one ok?" said Ramona

Thanks for reading my first fan fiction I welcome feedback, If you don't understand anything just e-mail (macca_.au) thanks Mr Issac 


End file.
